cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)
|last_aired = |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = Powerpuff Girls Z What a Cartoon! Show |website = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ppg/index.html }} ' thumb|300px|right|Professor Car TroubleThe Powerpuff Girls' is a Emmy-award winning show with tremendous commerical fan success. The Powerpuff Girls had commercially ran from November 18, 1998 to March 25, 2005 on Cartoon Network, making it the second-longest running show on the channel, the first is Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was created by Craig McCracken, the creator of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, which started to air in 2004, the year before The Powerpuff Girls was cancelled. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends also was a successful show on Cartoon Network. The plot storyline of the show was Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were created after Professor Utonium had crushed his cooking utensils into Chemical X by accident into sugar, spice, and everything nice. Together, they are summoned by the Mayor of Townsville to stop any villains, especially Mojo Jojo. The show was one of the first to have violence and blood. Alvin and the Chipmunks have similarities to them, signaficiantly their family shape and colors. Blossom, like Alvin, is red but has the personality of Simon, being the "smart and mature" one. Bubbles, like Simon, is blue, but has the personality of Theodore, acting like the sweet baby. Buttercup, like Theodore, is green, but has the personality of Alvin, only much more angrier and has more habits than the two others. Professor Utonium is like David Seville, but is a scientist instead of musician. A spinoff series, called Demishita! Powerpuff Girls Z aired soon, and was Japanese instead of American. There are three Powerpuff Girls who play the protagonist's role: *'Blossom: '''Leader of the Girls, she is the smart one but also has to learn about wisdom, is much more patient but one time robbed a store before. *'Bubbles: The obeying and kind Powerpuff Girl, who can communicate to animals, and is the least smartest. *'''Buttercup: '''The tough-fighter who always is angry about something, and is the most antagonistic. Production The show had lost success around 2002 and 2003 when the The Powerpuff Girls Movie was a commercial failure after receiving very poor revenue. The show had lost strength of continuing on for more than a few years after the movie. The show has been cancelled, which had made several fans upset. Soon, the Powerpuff Girls had reached #13 on 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters, making them the only characters from a show broadcast on Cartoon Network to reach the 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters. They had them in a Cartoon Cartoons Intro. Unsafe The show had been "unsafe" sometimes. For example, there was blood punched out by bad guys once the Powerpuff Girls punch them. There were themes that parodied Godzilla several times. Such as Uh Oh...Dynamo, where The Powerpuff Girls use a giant robot Dynamo to fight a monster, a parody of the 1993 film Godzilla Vs. Mechagodzilla 2 and the 1994 film Godzilla Vs. SpaceGodzilla. Also, the episodes where the Powerpuff Girls were shown naked was Down 'n' Dirty and Nano of the North. The Powerpuff Girls Movie The Powerpuff Girls Movie was released on July 3, 2002. It recieved mostly postivie reviews from critics, earning 64% on Rotten Tomatoes. Despite this, The Powerpuff Girls Movie had grossed only $11 million domestically, which was the same amount as the budget, and together with the foreign box office, the film together had grossed only $16 million, making it one of the largest box office bombs in the American film history. Due to this, it gained notoriety when it was the lowest grossing animated film of 2002, Plot The plot of the movie was the prologue of the TV Series, of how the Girls had been created. After destroying partway of Townsville by playing a game of tag around causing massive destruction and using their powers for no good, Professor Utonium is under arrest, but a abandoned monkey named Jojo tricks the Girls to help the Town be a better place. However, Jojo turns out to be using the Girls' powers for evil by building a World-Domination Lair and controlling brain-washed monkeys from the zoo with Chemical X. Together, the girls must stop Jojo, who has now become '''Mojo Jojo. At the Time Probably by no coincidence, the Powerpuff Girls Movie had extreme production trouble. The three actors Tara Strong, E. G. Daily, and Cathy Cavadini had went on strike, protesting they weren't paid for voicing the girls on the movie. They however decided to come back and cancel the strike after they would be replaced by new actresses. The Show's Finale Episodes and Popularness After the Movie Ever since its cancellation in 2005, Craig McCracken had never finished the show and ended the entire storyline crammed into the episode finale of the show, See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey. The episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey never aired in the United States on Cartoon Network, but it aired at least once on foreign countries. It had probably aired on YTV before. The next episode Deja View was never finished, and the popularity of the show had fallen down. See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey is concealed from American-broadcast forever after it aired in the UK once on Cartoon Network. The episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey however is available on Youtube and on The Powerpuff Girls Complete Series DVD along with all of the episodes. Also, a special to celebrate the tenth birthday, aired on January 19, 2009 called The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! after a whole day marathon. A bit later, in an episode of Chowder (The Hot Date), Ms. Bellum appeared at the ending trying to find her date, but Ms. Bellum did not appear in See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, so The Hot Date should take place after See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey. This also reveals that C.H. Greenblatt (creator of Chowder) and Craig McCracken (creator of the Powerpuff Girls) are possibly good friends. As of late-2008, Jetix / Disney XD airs the show Mon-Fri at 10pm. The show has returned to Cartoon Network on December 6, 2010, it airs every weekday morning. Though it ended again on February 24, 2011. Category: Shows